


cuddly winter day

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: a cold winter day and some fluffy moment~
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	cuddly winter day

**Author's Note:**

> only a bit fluff <3 (bc of i love them!)

Frozen by the freezing cold weather, he slipped through the door of the apartment, dropped it back into the lock and leaned his back against it before slowly slipping out of his shoes.  
It was absolutely not the weather to be outside and he already knew why he didn’t like it the colder it was.  
After hanging up his coat on the coat rack and then getting out of his cap and scarf, he made his way through the hallway and into the living room.  
It was quiet and dark and for a moment he was surprised when he noticed that he was hugged from behind and a moment later the smell of cocoa was in his nose. "Hmm."  
"Been very cold, Tooru?," he heard the soft voice whispering at his ear, which almost alone warmed him up.  
"Too much!", Tooru growled and turned around in his boyfriend’s arms, smiling broadly at him as he pressed a cup of cocoa into his hand, with an extra portion of cream and chocolate sprinkles, as he liked it best. "Aww~ so sweet of you, Tobio-chan!"  
"I just know how much you hate this time of year," muttered Tobio, leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend before he dropped to the side of the sofa, "and I knew roughly when you’d be back."  
"I just don’t like this cold," grumbled Tooru, slipped over to his boyfriend and pressed himself against him, sipping a sip of his cocoa.  
"I do," Tobio replied, putting his arms around the other’s stomach and letting his head rest on his shoulder, "especially because you’re so cuddly then."  
"Hmmm," mumbled Tooru, leaned a little bit towards him, while he smiled a little more now, "at least this gives us a much too good reason to sit and cuddle so comfortably here."  
Tobio just cuddled him for a moment while he gave a short gurgle. "And because it’s the best time of year for your favorite cocoa, isn’t it?"  
"Also," Tooru replied with a little grin before turning to the side and thus making his boyfriend look at him a little more, "I love you, Tobio."  
"I love you too, Tooru," Tobio whispered to him before bending over and taking a sip of his friend’s cocoa, "how did it go?"  
For a moment, Tooru looked at him a little bit puzzled before he finally grinned and took a sip, too, before just kissing the other one intimately.  
Only then did he start to answer. "What do you think? Of course it went well."  
"I didn’t expect anything else from you," Tobio replied calmly before pulling him into a kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> [you could follow me on twitter ^^](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
